Love me, Hate me
by LostMySightToLight
Summary: Fate doesn't always go the way you plan. Before you know it, your sworn enemy could become your first true love...SORA/RIKU
1. Chapter 1 The Matchmaker's Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I own this...the story that is. The characters however, I can only wish. But hey a girl can dream. Kingdom hearts people belong to disney and square enix. If I owned them then I wouldn't be here now would I? That's right, I wouldn't. I would be out releasing a new game by now...**

**Rate: I don't know. I guess ages 10+. You do the math.**

**A/N: first of all, that's the first time I ever wrote 'A/N'…I never knew how great it felt to write stuff like that. I feel like I'm an official AUTHOR! WHOOP! CONGRATULATE ME LORD! I'VE FINALLY FOUND SOMETHING THAT RESEMBLES A PURPOSE IN LIFE! (If my poor excuse of a life even counts…everything is so overrated, I mean seriously.) Anyhow, my ridiculous ranting aside, I would actually like to say that this is based off my actual life (the only part of it that was exciting so far). Obviously I changed a lot of things to make sure no creepy, psycho stalker comes for me. Things like: name, descriptions, time, age, some minor exaggeration, and I added some things that I wished happened. However, it does not affect the actual story; I did fall in love with my ex-sworn enemy. It was actually the best relationship in my life, and he ended up being my first actual love. We aren't together now though, and truth be told I haven't dated anyone since. I actually broke up with him because I was moving. I know you're probably thinking 'that's a stupid reason', but if you knew me you would know I can't handle long distance anything. Long-distance friendships are hard for me as it is, imagine relationships. I also imagined what it would be like if I replaced the people with kingdom hearts characters and thus it was born. So yeah, it is a story of my life using other people to portray it. Nice isn't it. Sorry for the LONG intro so here ya go!**

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

**Chapter 1: The Matchmaker's Wisdom**

"Will you just admit it already? You know you like him! So why not admit it!"

I shook my head wearily and looked her in the eyes.

"Kai, for the last time I don't LIKE him, I HATE him!" I explained.

Kairi, my best friend in the whole world, has been trying to convince me for the past week that my sworn enemy, Riku, and I would make a perfect couple. She was a short girl with shoulder-lengthed red hair, blue eyes, and a thin physique. I've known her since second grade and the one thing that never changes about her is her scary ability to guess future events, relationships (meaning couples), and when the next pop quiz will be (Which is very helpful to know if you want to keep your A grade average). I am, however, an exception in her ability.

"Honestly Sora! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason he teases you is because he likes you?" She asked.

She may be my best friend, but when she starts playing 'matchmaker' she can be very annoying. "Kai, we're not elementary school kids." What kind of highschooler teases their crush? It's unheard of!

I ran away leaving her at a loss of words and entered the classroom, relieved that I was able to escape from her. Unfortunately, it wasn't long till I bumped into someone and fell flat on my back. This, by the way, hurt a lot.

"Oh, hey Sora," said a familiar voice, "you okay? Let me help you up."

"Hey Axel, sorry for bumping into you, yet again, I was just trying to get away from Kai and her matchmaker self."

A strong arm pulled me up to see my childhood friend Axel. Axel, my only guy friend, is very popular, mainly because he's huge. I'm not talking fat-huge; I'm talking tall-huge. Plus, he's ripped! I'm talking six-pack here! He has the right balance of muscle. You know, not-too-little yet not-too-much. He has long, wild, red hair, grass-green eyes, and two tattoos under his eyes that resembles those worn by court jesters. So it's only natural that all the girls think he's super hot. I, on the other hand, am already immune to his good looks. Probably has something to do with knowing him since birth. He's like the older brother I never had and I'm like the younger brother he WISHED he had. (He has an older sister, so you know how it is.)

"Kairi is trying to set you up with another one of her 'good friends'?" He said laughing.

"Yup, you know her," I rolled my eyes, "she's always trying to set me up with someone."

He let out a chuckle, letting go of my arm once he was sure I was OK to stand up on my own. "So who's the lucky guy this time?" He said handing me my black notebook that I was so clumsy enough to drop. Before I could say anything though, Kairi ran into the classroom completely out of breath. Speak of the devil.

"You can't get away that easily!" She hissed jokingly. However, she caught me by surprise. Letting out a silent yelp, I quickly attempted to hide behind Jake, but failed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to look me straight in the eye.

"Trust me Sora. I know that I was wrong all those other times, but something tells me I'm right about this one!"

Axel stared back and forth at us. He was probably feeling confused and left out from the conversation. Kairi realized this and began to explain. "I was thinking that Sora and Riku would make a good couple, but he won't listen!" I think it's safe to say that Axel agreed with me when he burst out laughing.

"See? Even Axel thinks it's a stupid idea!"

"What's a stupid idea?" A voice asked.

"Kairi thinks Riku and I would make a good couple." I answered. I stopped and glanced at my friends to see which one asked the obvious question, but I was instead greeted by their pale, blank faces. A horrifying thought came to my mind as I turned around to see a tall silver haired guy with ocean-colored eyes looking down on me. It was Riku.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that was probably the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters, but I have to separate the story somehow. So I beg of you, please bear with me. I will put the second part up soon I'm just trying to get the hang of this site. Till then.**

**BTW: Anyone who reviews gets my angel of awesomeness' blessing...and free cake from my work (any flavor you can think of!)! That's right...I'm a baker/cake decorator...I have power.X3**


	2. Chapter 2 Say what now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts and you know it…don't rub it in, RUDE.**

**Rate: I put T for teens, just in case the kiddies can't handle a little teenage love troubles. :p**

**A/N: Okay! This is the second chapter of my story! I am using Kingdom hearts character (like I stated in the previous chapter) because I thought it would be cool. Now before I continue, I should explain certain things first. First of all, Sora is replacing me and is narrating this story from his/my point of view. Let me tell you now that I am a girl so sometimes I might accidently refer to Sora as if he were a girl, so I'm saying sorry ahead of time. Riku is playing as my ex-enemy because Riku and he have the same eyes. Kairi is my best friend, who the one that set me up with my ex. Axel is my other best friend that's a guy. I also decided to add Roxas in this story as Axel's love interest, but in real life my best guy friend was single and not interested in relationships. Always listen to matchmakers…they know things…**

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

**Chapter two: Say what now?**

"Is that so?" Riku said, sounding amused.

I frowned, "don't worry your pretty little head on it. We both know that's not gonna happen."

I turned my back to him and made my way to my seat just as the bell to begin class rang. Kairi sat next to me and tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"Did you see the way he looked at you? He totally wants you."

I rolled my eyes and looked over in Axel's direction. He was staring intently at Roxas, my cousin, with a dazed look in his eyes. Kairi probably noticed this when she asked me to switch seats with her. I realized I was wrong about her intentions when I noticed Riku was sitting in the seat next to mine.

"I didn't think you would want to sit next to me after that." He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't even see you there." I said glaring at him.

Even though he was sitting down, he still towered over me. Why am I so short? I'm a freakin' guy yet I am as short as a girl! Everyone makes fun of me because of my girlish looks. I am short with a skinny waist and thin arms and legs. My short spiky hair is brown chestnut color and my blue eyes are big and round like a girl's. It's no wonder people think I look like a girl. And sitting next to Riku only helped boost that image.

"That hurts Sora," he said, pretending to look offended, "I was just stating my opinion"

"I didn't know that bad boy Riku was so sensitive." I retorted.

"Well you shouldn't listen to rumors. I happen to be a very emotional person."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

I turned my head and watched as my music teacher, Mr. Demyx Ballad (but we just call him Demyx), started ranting about how boring teachers can be and how they're just jealous of our creativity. Man, I love this teacher. Even though he kind of acts like a hippie, he's still so awesome compared to adults everywhere.

"He's staring at you," whispered Kairi as she discreetly pointed in Riku's direction. I glanced over my shoulder at Riku before he quickly looked away. It was like the calm before the storm.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. I stood up, gathered my choir books and stuffed them into my backpack. Axel and Kairi were already ahead of me, waiting at the door. I was beginning to walk towards them when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I glanced behind me to find Riku's ocean-colored eyes meet mine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to shake his hand off, but his hand didn't budge.

"Would you mind letting go," I snapped at him.

His hand fell to his side, his serious expression unchanged, and he spoke, "I was wondering what you thought about your friend's idea. The one about us being a perfect couple?"

Shocked, my face turned a bright red; I quickly avoided his gaze, "What the heck are you saying? I told you before that it was a stupid idea, didn't I?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer till there were only a few inches separating us. He leaned in closer to whisper something in my ear.

"What if I told you that I think it's a great idea?"

I froze, my face turning a bright shade of red that resembled Axel's hair. I couldn't believe he just said that. How could this jerk, who has been teasing me about my looks since the beginning of school, possibly have feelings for me? This can't be happening.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered as the red on my face darkened. Without making eye contact, I continued, "l-let go my friends are waiting for me."

I was somehow able to pull my hand free from his tight grip before I made a mad dash towards the door where my two friends stood waiting. Axel had a shocked expression that just screamed _'What just happened?'_(No doubt it was because of what he just saw.) Kairi, however, was wearing her 'I-told-you-so' face. I ignored her; not really wanting to admit that she was right after all. I grabbed their arms and dragged them towards the cafeteria; my face still blushing the whole time...Damn matchmakers know everything...

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes. That really did happen to me. You can only imagine how red I was when he was that close to my face...Kairi (let's call her kairi 'caz I can't use her real name) thought my face was painted red! And Axel (can't use his real name either) was frozen solid. lol. I had to literally throw water on him to snap him out of it. He was mad afterwards but heck, I got a good laugh from it! I'm telling you this part 'caz in the next chapter, I decided to just skip ahead alittle. **

**BTW: I just wanted to give a shout out to Azkateelia, the first person to send a review on my story. And not just that, it was on the same day I posted it! I was so shocked! I didn't think someone would read it that fast! anyway thank you Azkateelia! you have my eternal gratitude! **

**BTOW: (by the other way) the next chapter might take alittle longer to post chapter three...but when i do, trust me, it'll be worth it.**

**Free hugs to any brave soul that clicks the magical blue/purple button below this sentence! Thank you everyone! Stay beautiful!**


	3. Chapter 3 Don't knock it till you try it

**Disclaimer: Someday, god will grant me ownership of Kingdom Hearts…so I'm gonna sit in my emo corner with my laptop till that happens…**

**Rate: rated E for everyone…that is older than 10 years of age. :p**

**A/N: Here I am again. I have posted chapters every day so far so I hope you are happy about that. I would like to thank those of you who did that whole alert thingy on my story. Someone even did an author alert thingy! You love me…you really love me! Any way I looked at my previous chapters and thought…it would be better if I told the story from another point of view. I decide this because of two reasons: 1. I feel like there are too many sentences that start with 'I'. 2. I think I should use more details about the surroundings. So yea. Also, if you have any questions about the story, just send me a review or a message and I'll answer it by either sending you a message, or posting it on the next chapter. **

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

**Chapter three: Don't knock it till you try it!**

"WORST day ever!" Sora cried, his face still blushing as he opened his bed room door.

He entered his room, dropped his bag next to his bedside table, and jumped onto his bed. His friends followed after him and sat on the bed making it dip slightly from the added weight.

The bedroom was nicely furnished and rather spacious. The walls were painted a dark grey/blue color and were decorated with several posters of video games and movies. The large bed with a black comforter set and red and black pillows had a black wooden desk right across from it with a desktop computer and neatly piled books. A medium-sized flat screen T.V. hung from the wall directly above it making it easy to view while lying comfortably on the bed. It was truly an awesome room.

Sora crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"Oh stop your pouting! You know that you're happy about Riku! I am such a genius!"

She smirked proudly at her two friends before grabbing a small pink notebook from her bag and tossing it at Sora.

"What the heck is this―this monstrosity?"

He lifted the notebook with two fingers as if it was the grossest thing in the world and glanced at Kairi with a confused expression. Kairi sighed and snatch the book from his hand. She flipped the pages and stopped at a page before handing it back to him.

Sora took the book and gave her an even more puzzled look. "What is this? Someone's number?"

She nodded, "and not just any number! It's Riku's Number!"

Sora fell backwards off the bed and landed on the crème colored carpet next to his bed, just barely avoiding the side table. Axel peeked over the edge of the dark bed, Sora was groaning in pain as he stood up from the ground.

"Why are you giving me his number? How did you even get it?"

Kairi didn't respond. Instead, she retrieved her phone from her pocket and started dialing the number. Sora watched her dial half the number before shooting Axel a pleading look. Axel sighed, leaning over and snatching the phone from her hands.

"How come you don't help ME with my love life?" He asked while handing Sora the little pink flip phone.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't help you because you don't need it."

"Not true! I still can't get the courage to tell my crush how I feel…"

"It's not my fault you can't confess to Roxas." She stopped to see Axel's face turn as red as his hair, "and yes; we know you like Roxas. You make it so obvious, but the guy is too dense to notice!"

Axel's face flushed. Sora placed his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. I did say try. The redhead looked up and smiled weakly at Sora.

"If it makes you feel better I could try and put in a good word in to my cousin for ya' to, you know, get him to notice you."

"Why? You're going to be too busy with Riku."

Sora turned his head to glare at Kairi but immediately froze when he say her hand.

Somehow she had managed to steal her phone back from him and was now smiling, holding up the phone with Riku on the other line calling, "Hello? Who is this?" He snatched the phone and placed it on his ear.

"Hi sorry for calling you, Kairi decided it was alright to get other peoples' phone numbers without permission and called you."

"Sora? Is this your number? 'Caz if it is I'm going to save it…"

"No. It isn't. Anyway, again I'm sorry for the inconvenience, good bye."

"Wait! Don't hang up yet!"

He stopped just before pressing the 'END CALL' button and spoke into the phone, "OK, what's up?"

It was silent for a moment before Riku spoke again.

"Umm…I was wondering if I can have your number, since you said this isn't yours."

Sora's eyes widened at the question. _Oh, come on! This isn't one of those cheesy (yet romantic) chick flicks! This is reality! This shouldn't be happening! _Thought Sora; he didn't notice when Kairi took the phone and placed it on her own ear. Based on what she said next, she heard every word of the conversation.

"This is Kairi; Sora's number is xxx-xxxx. Yep, it's the local area code. By the way, this is my phone so I suggest you save it. I'll talk to you later!" She hung up and grinned at both Sora and Axel, both gaping at her with wide eyes. Surprisingly, it was Axel who broke the silence.

"You can call Riku and force Sora to talk to him, but you can't even bother to help a brother score a date? That's just cold Kairi!"

Sora stopped gaping at Kairi and turned to glare at Axel.

"Don't encourage her!" He shouted.

"Hey, I have needs too, you know!"

Kairi giggled at them, causing them to face her once more. "You two sound like two teenage girls arguing about being lonely without boyfriends." She snickered. Both guys' faces flushed red at her comment. Axel crossed his arms across his chest and sulked. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a little romance in your life!" Sora shot him a '_WTF?'_ look before returning his gaze to the redheaded female in front of him. It shocked him to see her with a serious look on her face.

"Sora I care about you, I really do, but if you continue to deny what you're feeling for Riku," she paused, "I'm really going to have to knock some sense into you."

Kairi's sudden seriousness shocked him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to think. _Maybe she's right, _He thought, _maybe I do like Riku_…

For a moment, the world went away. All he could see was the ocean. He was standing in what obviously looked like a beach. And in the middle of it…was Riku with his long silver hair blowing gently in the wind and his deep ocean-green eyes meeting his own sky-blue ones. It was quiet except for his heart which was frantically beating in his chest. _Great… there's no turning back now, _he thought. His legs were now moving on their own, closing the space between himself and the obviously imaginary Riku. He leaned in closer to Sora's face and kissed him...well, that is to say, _almost _kissed him before he felt someone shaking him puling him out of his dream and back into reality.

"Dude, you totally spaced out." Axel said, letting go of Sora's shoulders. "What were you even daydreaming abou―?"

"You were daydreaming about Riku weren't you?" Interrupted Kairi. She instantly knew she was right when she saw Sora blush and giggled at him.

He looked away from her, and instead stared at the pink notebook that was lying on the floor next to the bed. _Must've dropped it when I fell out of the bed. _He reached out slowly, being careful not to fall again, and retrieved the book. He glanced at the number that was written on the page, pulled out his phone, and saved the number in his contacts.

He looked over at Kairi, who was now wearing a proud expression on her face, and sighed.

"Alright, you win...I give up..."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, as cheesy and cliche' as it sounds, this actually happened to me. But before you ask, no I don't really have a room like that. But hey, a girl can dream can't she? And I know what you're thinking…"why doesn't Axel speak more often?" Well worry not, I have a plan. I was thinking about making an entire chapter about him and Roxas' relationship. Until then, bear with me people. Also, I was wondering how the chapter was along the lines of details. Did you think it was a good job for a complete novice like me? Be brutally honest por favor, I want to get better at this detail thing.****I have to say that I am surprised at how great the KH characters match the real live characters. I didn't notice at first but when I think about it their personalities are very similar…even though I act so much like Sora in real life. I seem like a serious and sarcastic in this remake of my first real relationship person because I was so new to the whole **_**relationship**_** thing that I didn't know what to make of it. But rest assured, my bubbly personality will return soon, just be patient my child (children). I also have bad news...my microsoft word is being stupid and won't work! So the next chapter is going to take a while. Sorry! I am mad about it too. I have also been suffering from writer's block and a bad cause of Insomnia (fancy word that means I am unable to sleep). So plz wait till I: my microsoft word. inspired enough to get rid of the writers' block. god to let me sleep. But for now, I bid you adieu!**

**BTW: The blue/purple button below says that if you don't click it within five seconds, several of your favorite video games (or anything else that you hold dearly in your heart) will mysteriously disappear…do you understand what you must do?**


	4. Chapter 4 The 30day trial period

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but that's because the post office keeps losing all of my letters to Santa! He's real you know!...And he's watching you...**

**Rated: T. This is to prevent a horde of angry moms from pelting me with deadly waffle irons beacause their kids are teenageromance-intolerant.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for being so late with chapter 4! My microsoft word got all stupid and stopped working. I also devoloped a bad cause of writers' block (Even if this is a story of my actual experiance, I still have a hard time making up new scenery for the locations in the story) and suffered from Insomnia (fancy word for can't sleep at all). But while I was looking through my mini laptop I discovered that I had WORDPAD! I felt so retarded and threw a tantrum for an hour before sitting down and attempting to write a story. When that didn't work, I went on my TinierMe to find possible inspiration and became inspired by my many creative friends! Matt, however, was the one who completely cured me. So here I am writing once again! By the way, I would like to thank the following people: Silent , for being awesome enough to let me use his name for the next chapter! Matt, for curing me. All my friends from Tinierme, including the two from before. And these people from here: **Azkateelia**, **TheRagingGrin**, **XXilikecatsXX**, **Yume-The-Devil**, **jportikhfan18**, **HibaTsunaKuro**, & **Tsuzuki Yoru **for alerting, reviewing, and being overall awesome! And by the way Tsuzuki Yoru, I decided to add that little story I told you about to the story 'caz it would make things alittle easier;]. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**Chapter four: 30-day trial period**

**By: you know who (not voldemort)**

"Hey Sora can you do me a favor?" Asked Demyx, holding a stack of music books in his arms.

Sora nodded. "What do you need?"

He signaled towards a shelf on the wall near the doorway. "I need you to get the music sheets up there and pass them around to everyone while I put these dinosaurs in the book room. You can use that stool over there if you need to."

Sora frowned at the last words he spoke and crossed his arms. _**Well excuuuse me for being short! **_Demyx smiled knowingly at him and continued walking out into the hallway and turned right.

Sora glanced around the room to find the room. The walls were a boring dull white color (courtesy of our cheapo school board) and the were chairs arranged in rows that sort of surrounded a big tan desk.

He found the stool in front of the window, hurried over to retrieve it, and positioned it under the shelf where the music sheets still remained untouched.

"I hate being short," he mumbled, standing on the black stool, reaching over his head to grab the sheets.

"Almost...got them..." His hand brushed against the paper when a voice called from behind.

"Hi there Shorty!"

He jumped and fell off the stool and landed in the arms of his creeper. He remained in that position for awhile, trying to process what just happened, before finally looking up to see who was it that both scared and saved him. Staring back at him, was a familiar pair of ocean colored eyes that could only belong to one person...Riku.

Startled, Sora looked away from his eyes, his heart beating faster and faster, he only hoped that Riku couldn't hear it.

"W-what did y-you think you were d-doing?" He stuttered, his face now blushing like mad.

But Riku did'nt answer. He just continued staring at the now blushing boy in his arms. _**So cute...**_He thought. He snapped out of his reverie and saw that a majority of the class had entered the classroom and were now staring at them. He blushed and quickly placed Sora gently on his feet.

Sora glanced around the group of teenagers and felt all the color drain from his face. In the very back of the crowd stood Kairi, smiling knowingly at him. _**Great...SHE saw it. **_

Sora shook his head and faced Riku and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for catching me," he paused, and glared at the silver-headed boy, "even though it was YOUR fault that I fell."

Riku's blank expression disappeared and was replaced by a playful, mischevious grin.

"Ouch! Haven't you ever heard the expression 'words cut deeper than any sword'? That was a mean thing to say to your savior!" He joked.

"Hey, it's your own fault for scaring me!" He cried furiously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get the music sheets." Turning away from Riku, He mounted the stool to once again and tried to reach for the stack of music sheets on the shelf.

Riku watched him as he struggled to grab the papers, now that everyone had already returned to their usual routines, he decided it was safe to help him out without causing another comotion. He lifted his arm and grabbed the stack of papers and handed them to Sora, who was glaring at him as he accepted the papers.

He hopped off the stool and looked up at Riku. _**Stupid tall person. I had to use a flippin' stool and STILL couldn't reach them! Darn tall person!**_ Nonetheless Sora (forcibly) smiled and thanked him for the help, turned around, and frowned as he made his way to the large group of students and passed the packets around.

"Seems like you and Riku played a fun game of 'save the princess'."

He turned around to see Kairi giving him another one of her famous 'I-told-you-so' faces and frowned.

"He scared me, I fell, and he caught me. Nothing else."

"Oh really?" She smiled and (discreetly) gestured for him to turn around.

Sora looked over his shoulder only to meet Riku's eyes staring at him intently before he looked away. Sora froze, he could feel his face grow hot and his heart begin to race. Kairi smiled at him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Since you said yesterday that you give up, you have to give him a chance and try to have a relationship. If you do like him (which I'm sure you do), you will go out with him. If you don't like him (which is VERY unlikely), you can forget about this whole thing and move one with your life. I call it 'The 30-day trial period'! What do you say?"

Sora stood there silent, still watching Riku, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll do your stupid 30-day trial period."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Demyx strolled back in and told everyone to take a seat. Sora walked to his regular chair and sat down. Thoughts of having a relationship with Riku danced in his head and he sighed. _**Thirty-day trial period, huh?...I hope there's a warranty...**_

* * *

**A/N: God it took FOREVER to get Sora to give in. I am so stubborn...Anyway, sorry I took long! I hope you liked it! I plan to have chapter four posted either later today or tommorrow. Also as a heads up! Next chapter is for Axel! He's been yelling at me inside my mind to hurry up and get him a date with Roxas so I went ahead and planned something! One thing I love about my friend Kairi, is her tendency to meddle in other people's relationships! So you can tell who will be the mastermind in chapter 5... heeheehee. Adieu!**

**P.S.: Adieu means goodbye in french. **

**BTW: This is a message from the blue/purple button bellow = "CLICK ME OR I'LL SUE!"**


	5. Chapter 5 The Magic of Chatrooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...But someday, the planets will all align and send a serge of power through me giving me the ability to make one wish...I'm sure you can guess what it is...Also I dont own 'Burn it to the ground' by Nickleback, Supercheats, or chatrooms.**

**Rated: T for teens. for mild language and to make sure that I don't get sued. Better safe than sorry!**

**A/N: Well here we are at chapter five and you know what that means! That's right! It's Axel's time to shine! I'm sorry this came late! My mom just out-of-the-blue took away my laptop so I couldnt post chapter five at all! I'm soooo Sorry! Well no time to say anymore, just review or send me your questions. ON WITH THE STORY! OH and Silent, THIS IS FOR YOU!**

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**Chapter five: The Magic of Chatrooms**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

Axel's room was like any other normal room. Well, kinda. The walls were painted a fiery red (much like his hair), decorated with posters of various bands and games, the carpet was a creme color, his bed was large and covered by a black comforter with flames, and his desk and dresser where black and almost entirely covered with flame stickers. What a Piro...

His T.V. was on the desk with a playstation 2 was balanced on top of it. His heavily decorated laptop sat next to it, open, with the internet explorer program on supercheats. He had been sitting on his bed playing Kingdom Hearts II (surprise, surprise) when his cell phone started playing "Burn it to the ground" by Nickleback.

He picked up the phone and answered it, "Hey Kairi! Do you know where the last orichalcum is? I need it to make my Ultima weapon and I can't find it anywhere! Damn thing is so elusive!"

"Shut up and go sign in to our usual chatroom!" She screamed.

"What? The chat?" He got up and walked over to his laptop, minimized supercheats, opened up the chatroom and signed on.

_Flamehead82 __has signed on._

"Ok, I'm signed on. But why did yo-?"

_SilentIllusion __has signed on_

"...Kairi? Who's Silent Illusion?"

"Well let me give you a hint," she giggled, "it's he's _BLOND_! Have fun!"

"Wai-" *CLICK*

_SilentIllusion__: Hello? Kairi? What did you want to talk about?_

Axel sighed and took the laptop with him when he walked back to his bed and laid back on the headboard. '_Damn she's sly...'_He thought.

_Flamehead82__: No it's Axel. Kairi's not here._

_SilentIllusion__: Axel? It's Roxas...you know, from music class?_

Axel chuckled.

_Flamehead82__: I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I'M NOT SLOW._

_SilentIllusion__: Wow, that screenname fits you and your crazy red hair perfectly..._

_Flamehead82__: Lol, very funny. I didn't know you were such a joker. Your always so quiet in class._

_SilentIllusion__: Well my screenname is SILENT ILLUSION. What you see in class is only an illusion :)..._

_Flamehead82__: Lol. Nice!XD_

_SilentIllusion__: So hey, I always see you talking with my cousin, Sora. Are you guys friends or something? _

_Flamehead82__: Why? you jealous? lol! Joking! Yea we're buds...been friends since we were both in diapers! I'm actually surprised that you dont know me since i've been to your place so many times._

_SilentIllusion__: Well I haven't lived here for long so I haven't noticed..._

_Flamehead82__: Tell you wat, next time I go there. I'll PERSONALLY come to see you!XD_

_SilentIllusion__: Lol, thanks...hey do you want to, like, hangout sometime?_

Axel froze, his heart beating faster and faster. Did Roxas just ask him out? _Thank you god! No wait! Thank you Kairi! _He wrote a note to himself to remind him to thank Kairi later on and continued chatting with Roxas.

_Flamehead82__: Sure. Where and when?_

Roxas smiled. He had been crushing on Axel since his first day at Kingdom high school. It was thanks to Kairi that he had a chance to finally talk with Axel.

_SilentIllusion__: How about a movie then? There's that new comedy movie 'Why did I get married too?'. We could watch that..._

_Flamehead82__: Sure sounds good. How's saturday? Say 6?_

_SilentIllusion__: Sounds great. See ya there._

_Flamehead82__:See ya there. Oh wait! Do you know where the last orichalcum is in Kingdom Hearts II? I can't find the damn thing anywhere!_

Roxas chuckled when he read Axel's question. _I didn't think he'd play that game..._

_SilentIllusion__: Have you gotten the one from the Winnie the Pooh world? If you get all the pages you get a keyblade and an orichalcum._

Axel stared at the sentence and looked at his game to check his inventory. "How could I forget to return the pages?" He pressed a few buttons and got the orichalcum he was looking for.

_Flamehead82__: OMG! THANKS! YOU HELPED ME GET THE ULTIMA KEYBLADE! THANKS ROXAS I LOVE YA!_

Axel stopped. _What did i just type? _He looked9 at the screen and his eyes widened. _WHY ON EARTH DID I SEND THAT?_

Roxas blinked. Did he read that correctly? _He probably means that in a joking way...There's no way he feels the same way I do...Right?_ He blushed and looked at the message once more, his heart started beating faster as he responded to the message.

_SilentIllusion__: Are you joking or are you serious?_

_What? _Axel stared at the screen, his heartbeat was now racing and he blushed. _Did he really just ask that? What should I do?...Wait! I got it!_

_Flamehead82__: What if I'm setious and what if I'm not?_

Roxas blushed and his heartbeat accelerated. _Gotta think of something quick!_

_SilentIllusion__: Well I guess I'll tell you something based on what you choose._

The redhead's face was now the same color as his hair.

_Flamehead82__:...I'm serious...got it memorized? _(Sorry couldn'y resist doing that! XD)

Roxas' heart stopped for a moment. _GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT PLAYING TRICKS ON ME!_

_SilentIllusion__:...Good...Because I feel the same way..._

Axel stared at the response. _Thank you GOD! I love you! _He thought.

_Flamehead82__: So, um, I guess I'll see you on Saturday?_

Roxas smiled.

_SilentIllusion__: It's a date!_

_Flamehead82__:...Yea...A date._

Axel signed off and smiled. "I have a date with Roxas..." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I MADE THIS PART OF THE STORY UP! What do you think of it? I think it's moving a little too fast but I liked it so I'm keeping it like this! I will make another chapter about Axel and Roxas' date but first I gotta write about Sora and Riku again! You gotta love Kairi and her meddling! For now, Adieu!**

**BTW: Press the blue/purple button...you know you want to...**


	6. Chapter 6 Who da' heck is she?

**Disclaimer: *sits in the corner eating blue doritos*...I'm still waitng for Santa to bring me my VERY LATE christmas present...Till then, I don't own Kingdom hearts...yet. *continues eating blue doritos***

**Rate: T for teens...'caz doesn't guarantee my safety...**

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry if this one took awhile, school is starting soon and I've been running around getting stuff down. We are back to Sora (aka me) to continue with ze story. But worry not! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL ABOUT AXEL AND ROXAS' DATE! I plan to get inspired and write about the best date evah! As for Sora...well I've discussed my story with my editor (just kidding it's my sister), and we agreed that I should add some obstacles to the story to make it more exciting! So that means that my 'based on real experiance' story will now be a 'came from real experiance but have major changes to it and alot of added made up stuff' story. :D. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!1**

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**Chapter six: Who da' heck is she?**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

"Who da' heck is she?"

Kairi had finally caught up with Sora and looked in the classroom to see who Sora was referring to.

"That's Namine. She's uh..." She paused, unsure of how to tell Sora about Namine. "She's...Riku's ex-girlfriend..." She finally said. She closed her eyes and prepared for the tantrum Sora was most likely to throw. But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and they immediatly widened. She gasped, _**no way...**_She thought.

It was extremely rare for Sora to have such a sad expresion on his face. But when he does, it's looks so sad that it breaks your heart.

"So she's his...ex?" He looked so heartbroken. _**So Riku likes girls...I dont stand a chance...**_

Kairi pulled Sora into a hug to try to comfort him. "Sora, dont feel sad yet. You can't give up now."

Sora pulled away from the embrace and shook his head.

"Whatever! I don't care about him! He can have as many freakin' girlfriends as he wants! What do I care?" He stormed further into the classroom and sat in his seat.

Kairi sighed. _**So it's back to denial...**_She thought.

"KAIRI!" Came a voice. Kairi turned around and was immediately tackled to the ground by a large (unnaturally) redheaded figure.

"OUCH! THAT HURT AXEL!" She screamed kicking the large boy off of her. Both of them got up when they noticed everyone was watching them.

"Sorry, but I really owe you big time!"

"Ah yes, that's right! How did it go with Roxas?" She paused to see an excited look in his eye. "Based on how you look, I'd say it went well?"

"You better believe it went well! I confessed and now I've got a date with Roxas on Saturday night!" He said excitedly. He peeked into he classroom to see if Roxas had arrived yet and saw Sora sitting in his seat with an angry yet sad expression on his face.

"Uh Kairi?" He looked back at the short redhead. "What's wrong with Sora? He looks mad but then he also looks...sad. Like a puppy that just got kicked...hard."

Kairi didn't answer. Instead she gestured over to Riku talking with a girl. She looked a lot like Kairi with her blue eyes, medium long hair, and short, skinny body. The only difference...this girl was blond. She was also kind of pale as well. Her white dress was the same length as Kairi's pink one. _**They could be twins! **_Axel thought, and almost instantly he figured out the problem.

"So Sora's jealous? Wow, didn't see that coming."

"I told him not to worry but he won't listen!" She crossed her arms in a frustated manner and sighed.

"You know what? I don't think that's why he's sad. He is jealous, hence the anger, but that's only half the problem."

"Where are you going with this?" Kairi asked impatiently.

Axel smirked at her and pointed at Riku. "What I'm trying to say is that Sora's worried that Riku's straight! A girl can't see that, but since I'm a guy, I can see it easily! Sora's wondering if Riku's really Gay. Or Bi, whichever."

Kairi's eyes widened and she put her right fist in her left palm, "it makes sense!"

Axel smiled proudly, "of course it does! I'm gay, I know these things..."

Kairi glanced over at Riku and frowned. "But isn't it obvious that he's gay? I mean look at him! theres no way a guy like that is straight!" She said gesturing at Riku.

Axel nodded at Kairi. She was right after all. _**She's right...There is definitely NO POSSIBLE WAY that he isn't gay...And if he's not, then he's just gay for Sora!**_ He smiled at this thought. _**That's it! Exactly! He's gay for Sora ONLY!**_

Kairi raised her eyebrows at Axel. _**I wonder what HE'S thinking about...**_

She jumped when Axel burst out laughing. "Kairi! I just thought of something that is SO TRUE, you'll laugh your pants off when you hear it!"

"But I'm wearing a dress" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Axel glared at her a little before a smile spread on his face. "What if Riku...is gay for Sora?"

Kairi immediately started laughing. _**Riku...being gay for Sora! That is SO TRUE!**_

The Bell rang and they stopped laughing and completely entered the classroom.

Axel now sat next to Roxas, while Kairi sat next to Sora. For the entire class, she watched as Axel and Roxas held each others' hands and exchange a few smiles. _**At least ONE person is happy...**_

She also noticed something else...

Riku was watching Sora...every single minute...

_**See? I knew it...Totally gay...**_She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, the most classic way to make a person jealous...you throw a rival in the mixture. I wanted to stick with using KH characters so In used Namine as the ex. I dont plan to make her a mean person, but if I need to then I will. Well I hope you liked chapter six! I'll try to write more even with school coming up... I still cant believe I'm gonna be a sophmore! Good bye freshman days, Hello Sophmore ways! Thank you for reading this far in 'Love me, Hate me'! If you have any suggestions for the story, then PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME! I WANT ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR ROXAS AND AXEL'S DATE!**

**BTW: See that blue/purple button below? Yea, you should click it...see what happens...**


	7. Chapter 7 Best date ever!

**Disclaimer: Well I'm out of blue doritos and Santa isn't here yet...I guess I've been a bad girl since my present hasn't arrived...I still dont own Kingdom Hearts. I also dont own the KE$HA song "Tick Tock".**

**Rating: T for teens...Look, if I die now then I'll never be able to finish this story and I want to make sure I live to see that happen! Plus, it has teenagers making out so...yea...just trying to save the minds of the very few pure children out there.**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, two weeks. I was just very busy with school and all so I didn't really have the time. SO HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED FOR DATE BETWEEN AXEL AND ROXAS!**

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**Chapter seven: Best date ever...**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

"Damnit I'm gonna be late!" Yelled Axel.

He was in his car, driving to Sora's house to pick up Roxas. The sun was setting, making the sky turn orange and red.

"There it is!"

He parked in the driveway, jumped out of the car, and rang the doorbell. One minute passed before Sora answered the door.

"Oh, hey Axel. What up? And why are you dressed so nicely?" He asked, taking a good look at Axel's outfit. Axel was wearing a long-sleeve white collar shirt with a red tie (typical), long black pants, and black shoes. His hair was even combed back into a nice ponytail! Compared to Axel's usual outfits, this was very fancy.

"I uh promised Roxas that I'd go to the movies with him today" He said.

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. Is that so..."

"Sora! Who's at the door?" Said a familiar voice. Axel smiled.

"It's Prince Charming coming to save the handsome prince Roxas from a boring evening!"

He could hear Roxas run closer and smiled again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Prince Charming!" He joked and took a good look at him. "Wow, you look great."

"Thank you," he smiled and looked at his watch. "We should go before we miss the movie."

"Okay," he looked back at Sora, "bye! I'll be back whenever!"

Sora chuckled and waved, "have fun!"

They both ran to the car and pulled out of the driveway. Axel turned on the radio and smiled at Roxas.

"What do you want to listen to?"

Roxas thought for a moment before answering. "I want to listen to something upbeat..."

"Something upbeat it is!" He said, looking through all the stations before stopping at a KE$HA song. It was called "Tick Tock".

"This is good! I love Kesha!" Roxas was dancing and singing along. "Tick Tock! On the clock! But the party don't stop!"

Axel laughed and continued driving while sneaking glances at Roxas. It took ten minutes to drive to the movie theater; Roxas was a little sad about having to leave in the middle of the chorus.

"And it was getting good too." He pouted.

Axel put his arm around his shoulder a whispered in his ear. "I wish I could see you dance like that more often."

Roxas' face instantly turned red and his heart began racing. _**Just hearing him say that makes me blush like a girl!**_ He glanced at Axel and saw two green eyes staring back. _**Damn! Even his eyes make me feel dizzy!**_

"Roxas?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the redhead.

"We should probably hurry up if we want to get good seats."

"Oh right! Come on!" Roxas took Axel by the arm and dragged him to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to 'Why did I get married too?' please!"

The ticketbooth girl gave them strange looks as she gave them the tickets. Axel, like a gentleman, paid for both tickets before Roxas grabbed his arm again and dragged him to the right room.

"We can get something to eat later." Roxas whispered.

Axel nodded and gestured to some seats in the back of the theater. "Wanna sit over there?"

Roxas nodded and followed Axel to the very back of the theater. The movie had more comedy than romance. They watched as hshjsh barged in with a shotgun and started shooting the ceiling, yelling furiously at her housekeeper for doing 'things' with his girlfriend in her bedroom. "She is one scary woman..." Whispered Axel.

"I know right? What on earth could have possessed that guy to marry her?"

"I don't know Roxas. Maybe she threatened to kill him if he didn't marry her."

"I can believe that."

The rest of the movie was rather shocking if anything. Janet Jackson did such a good job acting; Axel and Roxas jumped when she went crazy and started breaking everything. For a singer, she was a pretty convincing actor.

"LOOK AT HER GO!" Axel yelled, making everyone in the theater turn around and stare at him. "Sorry..."

"Hey Axel, what would you do if I went crazy like that?"

Axel looked at Roxas with curious eyes and smiled. "I would hold you till you calm down. I can't have my little Roxas get hurt with all that broken glass!" He took Roxas' hand and gently kissed it. "You are very important to me. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Roxas blushed. "I'm not a girl, you know."

"I know," he kissed Roxas' hand again, "you're a boy. That's even better."

They looked at each other for what seemed to be forever. "Axel." Roxas whispered, glancing at Axe's lips then back at his eyes. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Axel blinked in surprised and chuckled. "Impatient aren't we?" He glanced at Roxas just in time to see the blond boy pout. "But that's why you're so cute..."

He quickly leaned in and kissed Roxas taking the blond by surprise. Axel didn't pay any mind to this and leaned in again to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm" Roxas mouned, slightly parting his lips. Axel took this opportunity and slipped in his tongue to explore the blond boy's mouth. They remained in that position for five whole minutes before an employee asked them to stop.

Axel pulled away from the kiss and frowned. "Damn staff, getting in the way." He looked at Roxas, whose face was as red as Axel's hair, and smiled. "Do you want to come over to my house for another makeout session?"

Roxas merely nodded and followed Axel out of the theater. They drove for a while before they arrived at their destination. Axel led them up the stairs, to his fire-themed room and took Roxas' hand. "Before we start, you know, making out, I have something to ask you..."

They both sat down on the large bed, staring deeply at each other. "Roxas...Will you go out with me?" He asked.

Tension filled the room. "Axel..." Roxas suddenly jumped on Axel and kissed him. He snaked his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him closer.

Five minutes of passionate kissing later, Roxas pulled away and smiled brightly at the redhead. "Does that answer your question?"

Axel just sat there both shocked and happy about what just happened. He took a deep breath and chuckled. "You should do that more often Roxas." Both boys smiled and continued their little makeout session...until Sora called to ask when Roxas was going to be home...

Let's just say that Roxas got home very late that day...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was the worst date you ever read, but I'm not very good at this. I thought that writing about leaving in the most climatic part of a movie just to makeout in Axel's bedroom was a pretty good way to go. And I couldn't let them continue making out like that without establishing their relationship. Thankfully, it turned out alright-Minus the disturbances (the theater staff and Sora). Hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reading Love me, Hate me and I'll love you forever!**

**BTW: See that blue/purple button? If you click it, magical nuggets will appear on your screen! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Now that's what I'm talking ab

**Disclaimer: We all have dreams...But that don't mean they come true...sadly, owning kingdom hearts is one of those that don't come true...WHY GOD WHY? DX**

**Rate: T for teens. You know the drill. T=no lawsuit. Don't you just love math? :]**

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for taking so flippin' long! DX I am being overwhelmed by a crapload of homework that is currently sitting on my desk. I am currently ignoring that for the time being caz I honestly dont care about it! XD TAKE THAT CRAPPY EDUCATION SYSTEM! YOU TEACH ME THE SAME OLD CRAP AND GIVE ME SO MUCH HOMEWORK FOR IT! D:...DAMN SCHOOL SUCKS AT TEACHING...I HAVEN'T LEARNED SHIT DURING THE PAST FEW WEEKS THAT SCHOOL HAS STARTED! Not that I want to learn. I just dont want to waste my time or my money! Anyway, ON WITH THE STOREH! :D**

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**Chapter Eight: Now that's what I'm talking about!**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

"You want me to do what?" Sora jumped out of his seat, making evryone turn their heads and stare. Embarrased, he sat back down and tried to hide his blushing face.

"I said you should ask Riku out." Kairi calmly responded while lightly covering her ear. "You didn't have to scream though."

Sora recovered from his embarassment and glanced over at Riku. The silver haired boy was right across the music room talking and laughing with Namine.

"How can I ask him out when he's having SO MUCH FUN with Namine?" Anyone could just feel the sarcasm in that sentence.

"Don't worry. We have a plan." Kairi gave Sora a smile that sent chills down his spine.

"Who's...we?" He asked nervously, provoking another chilling smile from Kairi.

"Me, of course, Axel and two other people that will not be named."

"Kairi. Please tell me you don't plan to do anything that will put me to shame." He looked nervously at the redhead.

Kairi grinned evilly. "I guarantee nothing..."

In an instant, Sora's face went pale. _**Oh god, what on earth is she planning? Help me lord! **_He discreetly moved his chair away from Kairi and grabbed hold of his bag. _**The second that bell rings, I'm outta here! I'm not letting that madwoman pull her tricks on me!**_ But things don't always work out the way you plan.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of luch and before Sora could escape, Axel had him over his shoulder and carried him away.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" He struggled but Axel didn't budge. "AXEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry Sora, but I owe Kairi and she asked me to help her out by carrying you to the designated area."

"Designated area? what's th-"

Before he could finish, Axel dropped Sora in a janitors closet and immediately locked the door.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS YOUR PLAN KAIRI? TO LOCK ME IN A CLOSET?"

"No that's not my plan."

"OH SO YOU ARE AT THE DOOR!" He got up from the floor on the janitors' closet and walked closer to the door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT SO THAT I CAN KNOCK YOU SILLY YA CRAZY-"

The door swung open, catching Sora by surprise, and revealed a head of silver hair.

"Whoah!" Cried Riku as he was pushed into the same cramped closet that Sora was in. "Namine! What'd ya' do that for?"

The door slammed shut and a *click* signaled that it was locked.

"Namine? Hey! Why did you lock me in a closet?" Screamed the silver haired boy.

"Because you're too shy to take matters in your own hands! Turn around and be thankful I'm here!"

"Turn around? What are y-" Riku froze on the spot. _**Sora...She did not just lock me in a closet with my crush! Damn she's so evil! **_He glanced back at Sora, who was pouting and mumbling incoherent things, and smiled. _**Nevermind I take that back...She's a god.**_

"So what brings you here Sora?" Riku asked kindly.

"Kairi locked me in here." Riku raised his eyebrows, "oh? Care to share?"

"Not really." He responded quickly.

"Alright then, I guess we're stuck here until they decide it's time."

Sora frowned but it looked more like a pout.

"Aw! How cute! You're pouting!" Riku said sarcastically, leaning back on the locked door. Sora gave him a mean glare before looking away again. The space inside the closet was small and cramped, especially with two people inside. _**Perfect setting...Namine and Kairi really thought this through.**_

"You know, its really cramped in here."

"I sure hope not. I'm not certified in cpr."

"This is really no time to joke around."

Riku pouted and took a step closer to Sora. "If we do run out of air, I promise you, certified or not, I'll gladly perform cpr on you." He smiled.

"What are you saying?..."

Riku's expresion became suddenly serious. "Isn't it obvious? I'm flirting with you Sora." He took another step, wrapping his arms around Sora's delicate frame.

"Wa- Wait! What about Namine?"

Riku gave Sora a puzzled face. "No offfense, but what about Namine?"

"Well don't you like her?"

"What? No I-" He sighed. "Listen Sora. I broke up with Namine for a reason."

"And what's that reason? And how long are you going to keep holding me?"

"Until I feel like letting go, now listen!" He paused to take a breath. "I broke up with her because I fell in love with someone else."

"Then why don't you go hold that person?" Sora said, face flushed red, struggling to get free from riku's hold.

"I am."

Sora froze and faced Riku. His face was now completely red and his heart was racing. "Me?" He asked childishly.

"Yes Sora it's you. Now are we going to just stand here or are we going to kiss like they do in the movies?" He cupped Sora's face and slowly descended on the young boy's lips.

"Mmm." moaned Sora as he put his arms around the tall boy's neck. _**I'm kissing Riku! I can't believe I'm kissing Riku! Sorry Namine! But this guy is mine! **_He thought, slowly parting his lips.

(Outside of the closet)

"It got quiet. What do you think they're doing?" Whispered Kairi with her ear still pressed against the door.

"Maybe they ran out of air?" Suggested Namine.

"Oh crap! We cant let them suffocate! It'll be boring if they die before I hook them up!"

Immediately, Kairi grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open in time to see the makeout session that was taking place in said closet.

"Well well well...What do we have here?"

Riku and Sora pulled away from their passionate kiss and blushed furiously. "What the hell Kairi!" Screamed Sora.

"What the hell indeed! First you two hate each other, now you're making out in a closet..."

"Well actually I never hated him to begin with." Riku pointed out. Kairi ignored his comment and continued.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She smiled victoriously. "SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT SOME EFFORT INTO FINDING LOVE? NOW GO AND MAKEOUT IN A CLASSROOM OR SOMETHING!"

Sora gave Riku a look and said, "want to go eat lunch? I'm hungry."

"Yes. I'm starving! You taste so sweet that it made me super hungry."

Sora blushed and from embarassment, looked away.

"Looks like the've got a long road ahead of them..." Said Namine.

"So true...I can't wait till things get more interesting!"

"Kairi...You are a mad genius..."

"Yes I am Namine...Yes I am..."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH HOMEWORK I GOT!1 I BARELY HAD ANY TIME TO WORK ON THIS STORY! WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ADIEU!**

**BTW: CLICK THAT BUTTON AND UNICORNS WILL APPEAR ON UR SCREEN!...JK! BUT CLICK IT ANYWAY!**


	9. Chapter 9 First Date! Ooh la la!

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. It seems that its against the law to own things that are cool...**

**Rate: T for teens. Need I say anymore?**

**A/N: HELLLOOOO! I AM SORRY I AM NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH! SKOOL'S A BITCH AND I'M ALSO EXPERIANCING A STREAK OF SEVERAL ILLNESSES. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY HEALTH? I know that it's been a long time but forgive me. I am really happy that there are people out there who remain loyal and continue to read my story and I hope you continue to follow me! **

* * *

**Love me, Hate me**

**Chapter nine: First date! Ooh la la!**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

Sora stood there in front of his house waiting for Riku to arrive. _**Man, this is nervewrecking! **_He thought. The wind hit Sora's cheeks, making them red from the cold air. _**Still no sign of Riku... **_The brunette grew impatient with every minute that passed. It all started the other day, when Riku finally asked him out...

(FLASHBACK...PLEASE KEEP ALL HANDS AND FEET INSIDE THE VEHICLE AT ALL TIMES...)

"Sora, I was wondering if...maybe we could..."

The brunette stopped eating and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "'We could' what? What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe we could, you know, go on a date?" Riku asked nervously. It came as a surprise to Sora. He just recently admitted his feelings for the older teen and to be asked out so soon...

_**A date? With Riku? This is...wow. Oh! I have to answer! Say yes you idiot, say yes! **_He thought.

"Sure Riku. Let's go on a date." Sora gave him a big smile before giving Riku a quick peck on the cheek, making silverhaired teen blush like a sun-dried tomato.

"You should do that more often..." He leaned closer to Sora, wrapping his long arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"But it's more fun this way...leaves you wanting more..." Surely enough, he was right. Riku slowly descended on the smaller boy's lips, closing the distance between them. And one passionate kiss later, they slowly pulled away from the kiss. Riku leaned closer to Sora's ear and whispered, "tomorrow night. I'll take you out for dinner. Sound good?"

Sora, still slightly out of breath, whispered back. "Yea..."

(END OF FLASHBACK...THANK YOU CHOOSING 'TIME REWIND' FOR YOUR TIME TRAVELING NEEDS...)

And here we are again. Sora was still outside on the porch waiting for his lover to make an appearance. He was just about to head back in when he noticed a silver car appear down the street. "Is that Riku?" Sora questioned himself, noticing a familiar head of silver hair poke out of the window.

"Sora! Sorry I'm late!" He got out of the car, walking towards the brunette and taking him in his arms. "I had to tell my parents someething or they wouldn't let me leave."

"What did you tell them?" The brunette stopped, realizing a crucial piece of information. "Riku...Do they know that your gay?"

Riku remained silent. He couldn't tell his parents about his relationship with Sora. If they find out, they might try to separate him from his lover. He couldn't let that happen. But he couldn't lie to his beloved Sora. "No they don't. They think I'm on a date with some girl."

Sora gave Riku his famous pout, but he looked so cute that it made Riku blush. _**Damnit! Why did he have to be so cute? **_Riku inwardly cursed himself. The younger boy was indeed cute. With his big blue eyes, his spiky chocolate brown hair, and slender figure; it wasn't at all surprising that he had a hot boy like Riku head over heels in love with him.

"Rikuuu! You have to confront them sooner or later! I've already told my mom!"

"What did she say?"

"She said it was awesome. She didn't want me to get some girl pregnant at the age of fifteen but since i'm gay, there's no way I'll get anyone pregnant."

Riku looked down at his lover's face with a shocked expresion, _**I can't believe a mom like that exists.**_ He was right though. Just how many mothers do you know that have accepted their child's sudden change in sexuality? That's right, noth that many. "Well maybe she can convince my mother the benefits of having a gay son. Anyways, we better get going. I have Reservations at that new restuarant. The one called, 'Sanctuary'."

Sora's eyes widened at the news. "SANCTUARY? THE SANCTUARY? THAT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE RESTUARANT IN TOWN!" He paused, realizing he was screaming, he lowered his voice. "How on earth did you get a reservation? How can you afford it?"

Riku sighed, and looked around to check if the coast was clear and proceeded with his confession. "Well truth is, my parents are the owners of the all 'Sanctuary' chain restuarants. They work from home so they won't see us on our date. And everyone there already knows about us beacause I used to go to them for advice." Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Riku was a rich kid! A filthy stinkin' rich kid! Why on earth is such a rich guy going to a public school? It makes no sense!

"Then why do you go to a public school? Why not a private school?" Sora asked, finally voicing his thoughts. Riku smiled, taking the smaller boy's hand and guiding him to the car.

"It's because of you...I've known you long before you met me...Back when I was in elementary school, I ran away from home. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. That was when I met you at the park and I fell in love with you at first sight." He took Sora's hand and kissed it lightly, bringing a light, pink blush to the brunette's face.

_**I met Riku before? A park...A park...**_ Suddenly, memories of a silver headed boy filled his head. It was only for a day, but it was the most fun Sora ever had in his life. _**Riku...**_His eyes filled with tears at the sudden realization. _**My first love... **_He remembered.

"Sora? Why are you crying? Was it something I said?" Riku fussed over him. He was caught by surprise when the small boy pulled his face down and kissed him. He, however, didn't take long to return the kiss, licking Sora's lips in attempt to pry the soft pink lips open.

The second Sora opened his mouth, Riku slipped his tongue into the damp oral chamber. "Mmmm!" Sora moaned with pleasure. He'd never felt such a wonderful feeling in his life. The pleasure was clouding his mind. _**Oh god...this feels...so good!...**_

Their tongues danced with each other in the intense kiss until Riku pulled away, making the brunette pout in his usual cute way. "Please do that more often Sora..." He gasped for breath, "it makes me very happy. VERY HAPPY."

Sora stopped pouting and smiled at the tall boy. Suddenly he remembered what it was they were meeting for. "Weren't we supposed to go to dinner?" His lover's aqua green eyes widened when it dawned upon him that he forgot about the reservations.

"HO SHIT THE RESTAURANT! I FORGOT!" Riku picked up Sora and placed him gently in the shiny silver car. He walked around it and sat in the driver's seat and started to drive away. "I wonder if the guys kept my table open..." He muttered under his breath. They drove up to 'Sanctuary', parked, ran out of the car and into the restaurant, where they were greeted by a group of well dressed people.

"Welcome Riku and Sora. We've been expecting you. We hope you enjoy your night in 'Sanctuary'."

"Okay guys knock it off. This isn't a five-star hotel."

The group lifted their heads and grinned childishly at the young master. "That hurts, sir!" Said a tall spiky blondheaded guy. "Yea! We were only trying to look good in front of your date!" Cried a redhead in the distance. Riku sighed dramatically. Taking the brunette's hand, he gestured towards the group of men and two women.

"Sora, let me introduce you to everyone. Blondie over here is Cloud." The spiky blond man that spoke not too long ago bowed his head. " It's very nice to finally meet the famous Sora. Riku talks about you all the time." Riku blushed and glared at the blond before moving along with the introductions.

"The redhead over there is Reno, and no he isn't related to Axel...At least I think he isn't. The one with the spiky black hair is Zack, brown hair and a scar on his face is Leon, short blond hair and a toothpick in his mouth is Cid, Long black hair and antisocial one there is Vincent, and last but (probably) not least is the two girls. The quiet, calm one is Aerith and the one giggling like a fangirl is Yuffie." Riku took a deep breath; after saying all that he needed a break.

Sora glanced at the group. _**Riku talks about me?**_ He stole a sideways glance at his lover, smiling with a light blush on his cheeks. _**He really does like me...**_ He leaned in closer, taking Riku by surprise, and planted a kiss on the soft, pale lips. Riku flushed red. Cloud and the rest were whistling and cat calling while the two girls were sighing at the lovely couple.

Sora pulled away after awhile. His face so red that it made Axel's hair look pink and his eyes met his lover's beautiful ocean ones. Riku immediatly pulled Sora closer to his chest and held him with gentle loving arms. "How many times do i have to tell to you that you need to do that more often?" He joked. Sora smiled his own goofy smile, "And how many times do I have to tell you that it's more fun this way!" He winked, "aren't I a tease?"

Riku attempted to pout (and greatly failing at it), taking the brunette's hand, he lead him to the very back of the restaurant into a rather secluded area. it was separated by luxurious, vivid red ropes and lit by several white candles; like any romantic date scene. "Oh my god! This is beautiful! I can't belive this! Riku I love you!" He tackled Riku to the ground, hugging the air out of him.

"Haha. I get it Sora but I...need to...breathe..." Sora released him from the hug of death, waited for him to catch his breath, and helped the tall boy up. "Hehhehheh, sorry Riku. But this is so amazing!" He squealed excitedly.

Riku smiled affectionately. They sat down and enjoyed the dinner. The music was soft and romantic, the food was divine, and best of all. Riku was with him. He couldn't be anymore happy. By the end of the date, Sora had befriended the entire staff and had become a favorite among them.

"You sure know how to pick 'em don't cha Vanilla?" Said a very amused Cid.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" A slightly irritated Riku responded.

"Why not? Your hair is white like Vanilla. So that's your nickname, Vanilla."

"Well even so, my name is Riku and that's what you will call me. And what makes you say that?"

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to say that you've got yourself a good guy right there. Cute, nice, smiles alot, _respects his elders..."_ He said the last part with emphasis. Riku smirked and looked at his lovely date.

"Yea, I know. He's wonderful. He always was..." He trailed off, leaving a slightly confused Cid wondering what he really meant. Cid just shrugged his shoulders and did his job of clearing the table.

"Sora, there's one more place I want to show you." Riku said, catching the smaller boy's attention.

"What's that Riku?"

"You'll see."

And with that he took the brunette's hand and headed towards the exit, waving at everyone passing bye. They climbed into the car and drove for awhile. Riku slowed down and stopped at a park near a shopping center. The park was called "Kingdom park", named after the founder of Destiny islands, Ansem D. Kingdom. They stepped out of the car, nostalgia instantly claiming them.

"This is where we first met." Whispered Riku. "I ran away from home and came here. It was here that I first met you." He paused, taking Sora's hand. "This is where I first fell in love with you."

Sora fought back a sob, obviously unsuccessful. Tears trailing down his cheeks, his grip on Riku tightening, He smiled. "And this is where I met my first love..."

Riku's eyes widened. His head turned to Sora so fast that one could hear it snap. "W-what?" His eyes watered, and his body going Stiff. _**He remembers?...**_ Thought Riku, a small flush reaching his face. _**He remembers me?...**_

"I was six-years-old. My mother brought me here to play and I saw a boy. He was running into the playhouse over there and didn't come out. I confronted him and he told me that he was all alone." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So I asked him if he wanted to play knights with me. We played all day long. But then it got dark and my mom was saying that it was time to go. I was waving at him good bye when I noticed something." He held Riku's hand even tighter. "He looked so beautiful next to the sunset. My heart felt like it was soaring. I didn't realize it back then, but I fell in love with that boy...He was my first love..."

Sora glanced at his lover. Riku was crying. He was **CRYING! **Riku never cries. Never. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around Sora.

"I'm so happy." He whispered nearly inaudibly. "I love you so much Sora. I love you. I love you. I love you." He placed kisses all over Sora's face, moving ever so slowly to his neck. Sora pulled away slightly, and leaned in to kiss his silver headed lover.

"Me too," he whispered, his lips brushing against Riku's lips with every word. "I love you too Riku. I've always loved you and always will." They went on kissing for what felt like forever. Neither boy noticed the limo that pulled over nearby.

Two figures emerged from the Limo and stepped closer towards the couple.

"Riku Tenebras Cordis! What are you doing? Why are you locking lips with that...that pauper!"

Both boys jumped apart and looked at the two figures. All the color on Riku's face drained away.

Riku was looking at his parents...

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it took forever! But on the plus side, this chapter is obviously longer than my usual! :D And I know that everyone is probably wondering what happened back when they met in the park right? Well no worries. I plan to make a one-shot of that tale at a later date. And just so you know, Riku's name (minus the riku part obviously) means "Darkness of the heart" in Latin. pretty cool huh? :D I need to find one for the rest of the characters. Any way I hope you liked it! I promise to update as soon as possible! Do you know how hard it is to keep my grades up and write a story? I'm not a very capable person. I have a lot of shit going on too. Please understand. Thank you! :D**

**BTW: The blue/purple button...it calls for you...CLICK IT! :U**


	10. Chapter 10 OMG Riku's parents!

**Disclaimer: I totally had something super ultra mega clever to say. but then they told me that I was unable to say it or i would get sued...So let's cut to the chase. I don't own kingdom Hearts and you know very well that you don't care. Good day. I SAID GOOD DAY!**

**Rating: T for teen. Please don't ask. Caz I probably won't answer.**

**A/N: OK THEN! THIS IS THE TENTH CHAPTER OF LOVE ME, HATE ME! WHOOOOOO! *THROWS CONFETTI EVERYWHERE* OK. Thats enough of that. Sorry I don't update as fast but I promise that I will try hard to make time but I can't guarantee anything. Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Love me, Hate me**

**Chapter ten: OMG. Riku's parents!**

**By: LostMySightToLight**

There they stood. The most scariest beings on the face of the earth. Riku's parents.

Mr. Xehanort Cordis was a tall man with long pale white hair that was tied in a ponytail. He was exceedingly tall and had a very scholar-like aura to him. His whole appearance practically screamed aristocrat. His wife, Mrs. Tifa Cordis, was of medium height and a slim figure. Minus her ginormous breasts. Her hair was different from the father/son duo. It was a rich dark color and cascaded all the way to her waist. She looked rather pleasant, but behind that pretty face was a cold heart.

"Well? Explain yourself! You told us you were on a date with a nice girl! Why are you with this boy instead? A poor one no less! If you're going to go gay then at least pick a man of high standards! Not some poor kid off the street!" shouted Mr. Cordis. He obviously didn't believe in a "mix of classes".

Riku glared defiantly at his demons-I mean birth parents. He was not about to let his idiotic parents bad-mouth his lover. He opened his mouth to yell back, but Sora beat him to it.

"EXCUSE ME? I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE. BUT YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME OR RIKU LIKE THAT! RIKU CAN CHOOSE WHOEVER WHO HE LOVES AND WHO HE HATES AND TOO BAD, SO SAD FOR YOU, HE CHOSE ME! SO FUCK OFF!" He said, infuriated. He flipped them the bird and spoke once more. "OH AND BY THE WAY, IM MIDDLE-CLASS. GET IT STRAIGHT!"

Riku had never seen Sora get so angry. And at this point, he wanted to smile and kiss him for it. _**That's my Sora...**_ He thought lovingly. He reached out and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder to calm him down. "Okay, calm down...It's my turn." He said, rather mischeviously. He faced his parents and smirked. He grabbed Sora's waist, made a mocking face, and ran to his car.

" YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! SUCK ON THAT BITCHES!" He screamed as he got in the car. He gave Sora, who was very surprised by what just happened, a hot, steamy, victory kiss and drove off. Leaving his two very stunned parents in the dust.

Sora finally snapped out of his daze and looked back at the two figures still standing at the park as they grew farther and farther away. "I'm going to guess that those bastards back there are your parents..." He assumed.

"Yup. Supportive aren't they?" He said sarcastically.

"Nice sarcasm babe. But since those are your parents, shouldn't we be worried?"

"Not really. Why? Are you scared?" He teased, knowing full well that he wasn't.

Sora pouted and crossed his arms. "OF COURSE NOT. I've dealt with you I'm sure I can deal with them."

"Trust me, I'm way different from my parents. I'm lovable. They're not." He drove past several houses and stopped in front of Sora's. "Speaking of lovable, do you think I can spend the night?" Said Riku with a mischevious smile that rivaled that of the cheschire cat. Sora smiled and gave Riku a chaste kiss.

"Of course you can. But no sex. I'm not ready to lose my virginity or my pride as a man."

"Aw man...But what does pride have to do with this?"

"Caz' I'm not stupid. There's no way I can top you. Do you know how hard that hits a man's pride? Gay or not, a man's pride is important."

Riku laughed and hugged Sora tightly. "Oh of course...*chuckle*...man pride..." Sora pouted and smacked Riku lightly on the shoulder. And after what felt like hours of Riku laughing, they finally stepped out of the car and into the comfy, middle-class home.

~~MEANWHILE~~

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID TO ME? THAT BOY IS DISOBEYING MY WORD AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! TIFA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Shrieked the furious Xehanort. He turned to look at his wife who seemed to have ignored him completely.

"You know," she said, completely ignoring him, "that boy was rather good-looking. Strong morals too...Maybe he isn't so bad..." She pondered.

"WHAT? OUR SON JUST DROVE OFF WITH SOME LOW CLASS HOOLIGAN AND YOU THINK HE'S OKAY? THE BOY HAS COMPLETELY BEWITCHED YOU AND RIKU!" He huffed, striding back and forth anxiously on the sidewalk. "Something must be done about that brunette menace..."

~~BACK AT SORA'S HOUSE~~

"Sora Duces Lucis! Where da' hell have you been? I know you were on a date but it's already past midnight!" Came a voice out of nowhere. "Are you still a virgin?" The voice was finally matched to a face when a small, petit woman stepped out of what appeared to be the kitchen holding a spatula. She had short, brown hair that curled upward at the ends and green eyes (though it also looked blue from an angle). She caught sight of Riku and smiled so mischeviously, it beat the pants off the cheschire cat and Riku's smiles.

"Well well well...I am assuming this is the tall, handsome, strong Riku I heard so much about. I must say Sora, you sure inherited my great taste in men! Good job Sora! Mommy approves!" She nodded and stuck her thumb up in approval. Sora blushed and tried to look away from his life's greatest embarrassment. His mother. Riku noticed Sora's embarrassment and grinned. _**Sora looks so cute when he's embarrassed! I should come visit more often...**_He thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mrs. Lucis. As you already know, my name is Riku. I'ts a pleasure to meet you." Riku spoke formally and confidently as if he had done this a million times (or practiced in front of a mirror). Sora stared back at his suddenly formal lover and smirked. _**Trying to look good in front of the parents now, are we? He sure is doing better than I did. I CURSED his parents out on the first day. **_Thought Sora, silently smiling to himself. Mrs. Lucis, completely oblivious, smiled and hugged Riku.

"No need to be so formal hun! Just call me Selphie! You're practically part of the family! O h you two make such a lovely couple! Where is my camera? I have to take a picture for Tidus!" Sora frowned (more like pouted really) and huffed. "No way! Not dad! C'mon Riku! Let's go before she finds the digital demon."

Sora took hold of Riku's arm and practically dragged him up the stairs. Riku followed happily, excited to see Sora's room. And on the first date too! Too bad he couldn't do anything. He waved to Selphie before completely leaving the first floor. But even on the different levels, Selphie's loud voice rang through. "Don't have sex in the house! I don't care if you're in the mood!" She screamed, not at all shamed by what she just said. "ALRIGHT MOM!" Sora called back.

They walked down the hall, past Roxas' room (i think axel's there too) and the bathroom and to Sora's room. The second Riku stepped into the room he was surprised by how nice it was and how many expensive things he had. "What happened to middle-class?" Sora laughed and plopped down onto the bed. "I have rich relatives." He answered casually. Riku was interested and sat next to Sora on the bed, making it dip with the extra weight.

"Like who? If my parents knew you were related to rich people they might consider accepting you. Since you're technically a 'man of high-standards'." He said, making quotation gestures. Sora laughed and shook his head. "Even if I'm related to them, doesn't mean I am rich people material. I've lived in a humble home my whole life. It's hard to suddenly act all aristocrat-like and whatnot. I'm just like your parents said. I'm a kid off the street."

Riku stood up suddenly, catching Sora by surprise. "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE MORE THAN THAT! YOU'RE KIND, WONDERFUL, SWEET, BEAUTIFUL, SMART, CREATIVE, AND EVERYTHING I COULD EVER WANT OUT OF A LOVER...You're perfect Sora..." He ran his hand through his long, silver hair and sighed. "I love you Sora...You know that don't you?" He asked, lifting Sora's head up for their eyes to meet.

Sora was speechless. All he could do was nod as an answer. Riku knelt down onto his knees and held onto Sora's hand tenderly. "Then believe me when I say that my parents are wrong about you. Please don't believe their ugly words." He said, hoping his love would believe him. Sora smiled and fought back the happy tears. He nodded and squeezed Riku's hand. "I believe you..." Riku let out a sigh of relief and sat back on the bed.

"Tell me now if you want me to stop caz' this is the part where I kiss you..." Whispered Riku, slowly leaning in. Sora giggled (YES GIGGLED). "I wouldn't want to change the script now would I?" He met Riku halfway into the kiss.

The small, but lovely movements and a little slip of a tongue added to the comfortable pleasure. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and gently held onto the long, silvery locks. Riku held onto Sora's thin waist with one arm and carressed Sora's face with his other. The kiss felt like forever and more as they poured their hearts into each other through the small token of affection. After awhile, the two finally pulled apart, laid back on the bed, and met into a chaste embrace.

"I love you Riku...I always will." Whispered Sora as he rested his head on Riku's shoulder and drifted into sleep. Riku brushed away the hair out of Sora's face and smiled. He descended down to plant a small kiss on Sora's forehead and laid back down to join his lover in the dream realm.

"...I love you Riku/Sora..."

* * *

**A/N: JSYK, that last part, the "...I love you Riku/Sora..", that was both of them talking in their sleep at the same time saying the same thing to the other. And again, sorry for not updating as fast. but the school year is almost over and once summer hits, i'll have more time to write. Till then, I'll try to find the time. And as you can see, I have chosen the lovely sunshine herself to be Sora's mother. And with Selphie, there must be Tidus. A match made in heaven. Tidus is an army man so he's off in deployment. He'll turn up at some point. And last but not least, I used the same naming trick that I used on Riku with Sora. Sora's middle and last name is latin for "Light be your guide". Fitting for the hero of worlds/chosen one/keyblade master, no? Anyway, Thank you for reading.**

**PS: YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED FOR REVIEW DUTY. PLEASE CLICK THE BLUE/PURPLE BUTTON TO CONTINUE. **


End file.
